Germanoros republic
Germanoros is European country in Baltica Region and Germany Territory . This country is the oldest in central Europe After Meinerland . This country is again a dictatorship but less than meinerland . This is not a totalitarist country like Equestria or Rumas . Death Penalty only Abolished for common rights . full name : Germanoros Republic name : Germanoros born : 2085 surface : 690 000 km square capital : Berl gouvernment : Socialist republic description history : HDI : population : leaders : puppets : languages : History Germanoros was formed by Germany in a revolution during 2075 . In 2085 , Germanoros take east Prussia , Baltics states are annexed at 2175 by the great German chancellor Germanor I , Germanoros will fascist between 2250 and 2252 . Germanoros have submit war by Tomand , who have take all Prussia in 2580 , All like Cynderian Empire and Meinerland Empire , the country will try to retake the natale baltics provinces in the 40th years war ( Baltica , Prussia and East Germany ) . Germanoros will occupied by Rumas in 2 yavhe wars . Politic Germanoros is an country who get german culture , freedom is more important but rest restricted . Majority for elections is 25 years . Germanoros create many movies on freedom and democracy and even parody . the fast food is becoming more cultived with the time in the country . The main religion in Germanoros is Germanic but julianism in the south . Germanoros republic forbid pornography at public and the euhanasia is forbidden too . Germanoros have abolished collectivization ( Culata ) since 2802 for some diplomatic reasons . The justice in this country rest a little strict because there is an hybrid regime, justice in germanoros is named "Deutchreit" who mean "Germanic chart" , since a moment , the country use some part of rumasian justice ( Ceadarus ) . Homosexuality is illegal except for donation. However, there is laws against drugs trafficking. Economy Germanoros have slowly slow motion his economy because The country have abandonned the Merkel's Finance since 2042 and a great part of the economy is now very poor and based on traditionnal industry . However , the country keep a part of GDP growth who rest superior to 2 % by years . - Berl city ( Adengburg , Dulma or Dalmassia ) - Manic ( Bavatar ) - Hasburg ( Hamaburg ) - Tallun ( Tallina teton ) - Draden ( Draden ) Political parties Germanoros keep some political parties but limited : - Socialist Baltica party - NDP Baltica ( limited ) - National front party ( limited ) - Conservatice party ( limited ) - Peoples party ( limited ) Leader states Every Leader states become president of Germanoros republic until that these last become too old *2075 - 2142 : Hedun Hindeburger ( Anum I ) *2142 - 2222 : Zadulanu Bervert ( Germanor I ) *2222 - 2230 : Kedulanu Adol Hesse ( Germanur ) *2230 - 2346 : Jenivun Dumbussu ( Selasiez I ) *2346 - 2522 : Maure Unvictus ( Selasiez II ) *2522 - 2592 : Hall Hunder ( Seliasiez III ) *2592 - 2669 : Hypun Adolf ( Anum II ) *2669 - 2802 : Erenetopa ( Arma I ) *2805 - : Wirmanor ( Germanor III ) Germanoros wars *2075 : German Civil war *2175 : Holy german war , annexation of baltics states *2250 : Germanoros Civil war *2580-2622 ~ : 40th years war *2636 - 2652 : First Yavhe war *2732 - 2740 : Second Yavhe war Other series NHOE : created with Blatica and other germans WIP Category:Country